


Dejection.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Vinyl (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating thoughts, Emotional, F/M, Ficlet, Temptation, Unhappy marriages, Unhealthy Relationships, slight spoilers for 01 x 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enticing him.</p><p>Luring him.</p><p>He wanted her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dejection.

Dark brown eyes stared forward. Watching the endless sea of flesh, bodies grinding, and moving together cast within the teal glow of the club's lights washing over the dance floor. He could see her there, fragile curves, and skin begging for the touch of his hands. Eyes calling to him like the siren's famous song. 

Enticing him.

Luring him.

He wanted her.

Knew he'd have every goddamn right to cheat. Stray away and lose himself for One. Single. Night.

But she wasn't Devon. Never would be her even if he closed his eyes, and let his mind, hands, mouth, envision the woman he found haunted him every moment.

Together or not.

Years later. 

She was still dancing, hips moving in suggestion. Teasingly encircling and moving as if she was on top riding him. Tongue licking at the soft pink gloss stained on her bottom lip, eyes locked with his own. He could feel it, the temptation coursing through his veins. Daring him to stand up, and make his way toward her but he couldn't. Not when Devon was still out there roaming the city needing to come home to their kids. To him. Hopefully when she did, she'd understand he'd only been jealous and they'd move forward again.


End file.
